The Rescue
The Rescue is the tenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is given to protagonist Eddie O'Connor by Sam Thompson. Mission A cutscene is shown with Eddie O'Connor hanging by his wrists behind his back. A sign on the floor reading "CONTROLLED" is below him. We see another cutscene which is a flashback to before the heist dealing with Eddie and Danny West. Eddie is telling Danny that this heist is a bad idea and Danny reveals that he is in debt because he owes money to Jimmer Collins. The next cutscene is back to present time and shows Sam Thompson enter the area where Eddie is being kept through a vent. She unties Eddie and sees that Errol is being tortured nearby. The next thing that we hear is a gunshot, which signifies that Errol was killed. The mission begins and all you have to do is follow Sam for a few minutes. She will avoid the enemies and for the most part you will too. If you are detected, then just take out the enemies. After a while, you will get to an area where a cutscene is shown. It shows that Eddie makes it to an area, but Sam doesn't because the walkway collapses. This doesn't mean that you are alone, as you can still hear her. You will see her twice, but you will be barred from her by a caged fence. Follow the area in front of you and beat up the people. These people may be carrying bats, pipes, and even a knife. You will hear that Sam has been found. You will be close to an area with a suspended walkway with fence on the left side and no fence on the right side. Go straight, and then right, and just before the red pipes in front of you make another right. There should be a rusted wheelchair (for some reason it's there) in front of you. Keep going straight and then make a left when you can't go further. This path should go straight and lead out to an area with enemies. Be careful because one enemy has Sam in a headlock. Once you kill that guy, she will be free and once you kill everyone then it's back to following her. She will lead you to an outside area with a train that passes underneath you. Two enemies will appear on the other side of the walkway. Take them out and go into the next area with Sam. A cutscene is shown with Eddie and Sam entering a Rover. The next part of the mission involves shooting enemies from a car. It's in the similar vein of Phnom Penh '86 from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. My best advice is to reload with L2 during downtimes and go for a headshot on drivers of vehicles. For some reason, I shot people directly in the head and they didn't die in one shot during this part of the mission. Once you get over the bridge, the mission is essentially over just kill the cops in red vehicles. Mission Briefing Objectives #Follow Sam out. She knows the way but keep her out of trouble. #Find a way out. Make sure you keep Sam out of danger. #Fend off the pursuing gang until Sam reaches the destination. Deaths *Errol - Killed by the Thieves in Law for intruding the premises. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the eleventh mission in the game, Cons and Icons. Trivia *Escaping from the construction site is not so hard. You can avoid everyone until Sam is found by the Russians. If you're able to find the solution at each step, you won't have to beat them up and you will make the escape much easier. *For the driving part, you should know that each time you reload your weapon, Eddie will take cover in the car. Considering that he's untouchable as long as he stays in the car, it might be a good idea to use that strategy when a lot of enemies are shooting at you at the same time. Keep in mind that every single bullet can kill you. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday